Unikitty & Puppycorn: Shanghaied with Unikttys Ending
by MrBig567
Summary: Based on a Spongebob episode with the same name and Spongebob's ending, Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown found a mysterious arcade in the sky, which belongs to The Score Creeper, they we're forced to be his workers for eternity, then he realized it didn't worked out. He was thinking of eating them and before that, he grant them three wishes.


It was a typical morning at Unikingdom, Unikitty is at the kitchen having breakfast, she stretches,yawns and scratches her back, she grabs a box of cereal and said "Mmm, Princess Cereal, with eight essential prizes inside" She pours all the cereal, leaving a huge pile of chunks of cereal, she pushes the chunks away and notice theirs no prizes or the bowl.

She walks over to the cereal box and check inside, she shook the box and a few chunks fell off the box, leaving nothing but air, Unikitty hits the box, then a giant fishing hook from the sky landed in the kitchen, leaving a huge hole in the castle. "HOLY GUACAMOLE!" she yelled.

Unikitty ran outside and went to Frown Town to go tell Master Frown. "MASTER FROWN, The sky had a baby from my cereal box! MASTER FROWN!" she yelled.

Master Frown sticks his head out of the window, saw Unikitty as she's yelling "Master Frown, The sky had a baby" she said.

"That's not a baby, that a Giant Hook, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" said Master Frown.

Puppycorn walked over to Unikitty and said "Hey sis, the sky had a baby!".

"I know, what do you think we should we name it?" said Unikitty.

"I don't know, let's go ask Dr. Fox" said Puppycorn.

"How about you two climb its rope, I'm sure it goes somewhere far away, and maybe continue destroying your castle" said Master Frown a quiet evil laughter as a giant hook crashes to Master Frown's apartment, causing another hole in another building "Now look what you've done!".

"We didn't do it Master Frown, our paws are clean" said Unikitty as she and Puppycorn show him their paws, completely spotless. "Clean" said Puppycorn.

Master Frown is at the roof of the apartment "Well, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this thing!" he said as he started to climb.

"Wouldn't that be the top?" said Uniktty.

Master Frown got annoyed and started climbing the rope, Unikitty and Puppycorn fallowed him MASTER FROWN, WAIT!" yelled Unikitty.

"WAIT UP, MASTER FROWN!" yelled Puppycorn.

**_A Few Inches _****_Later_**

Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown are continuing climbing the rope, then Unikitty yelled "ARCADE!"

"Sis, we don't have time to play video games" said Puppycorn.

"No, really look, A Floating Arcade!" said Unikitty as she pointing out a glowing, floating arcade in the sky. Puppycorn is shocked.

"Great, let's go! Now I can finally give this "Fisherman" or this "Arcade Owner" a piece of my mind!" said Master Frown.

"I don't know Master Frown, that place is mysteriously floating in the sky" said Unikitty.

"And it's glowing too" said Puppycorn.

"That's probably because the good-for-nothing owner of this floating arcade is to lazy to clean up or don't know the definition of proper fishing!" said Master Frown as he continues to climb to a floating arcade.

"Master Frown, Wait!" said Unikitty.

The trio made it to the arcade, Master Frown opens the door by violently kicks the door with his foot and started yelling "ALL RIGHT! WHOEVER OWNS THIS PLACE?". Master Frown saw a door and it read "Owner".

"COME ON OUT!, I wanna file a complaint, I'll might sue you too!" yelled Master Frown as he started to knocking the door violently too.

Unikitty started to looked around and notice the place looked familiar to her and Puppycorn. "Does this arcade look familiar to you little bro?" she asked.

"I don't know, why?" said Puppycorn.

"I don't know, doesn't it just kind of ring a bell?" said Unikitty as Master Frown literally rings the bell in front of the door.

"Yes" said Puppycorn.

"I know who owns this spooky arcade but I just can't place the name" said Unikitty as she walks pass an old arcade game and it read on the screen "High Score" and the first name "Score Creeper".

Master Frown continues to knock, then Score Creeper burst out of the door, scaring Master Frown and yells "RAWR!"

"No, no it's not RAWR!" said Unikitty as she still thinking.

"I AM THE SCORE CREEPER!" yelled the Score Creeper.

"That's it! Master Frown, this arcade belong to Tomohiro Nishikado!" said Unikitty.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY ARCADE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!?" said Score Creeper.

"It's Master Frown, he wants to file a complain to you" said Unikitty.

"Yeah, he also said he wants to sue you" said Puppycorn.

The Score Creeper gives an evil look to Master Frown as he waits for an answer "...no, no I don't" he said nervously.

"Well, what about all that stuff about him having a floating dirty arcade and being lazy and all?" said Unikitty.

The Score Creeper glares angrily at Master Frown. "I never said that" he said.

"Your insulting my arcade?, It's even worse than insulting my mother" said Score Creeper.

"No, no, wait, it's your mother that was dirty, not the arcade" said Unikitty.

The Score Creeper fires laser out of his eyes, shooting at Master Frown frying him and he's screaming in pain "Ow" he said after that.

"You're Next!" said The Score Creeper as he's about to fire lasers at Unikitty and Puppycorn, they got terrified and escape, they jump off arcade and said "That was a close one".

Then they somehow crash through the roof of the arcade, resulting that they're back at the arcade "Welcome back" said The Score Creeper.

Unikitty and Puppycorn screams again and jumped off the arcade again "That was a closer one" said Unikitty.

They land in the arcade again. "Welcome back" said The Score Creeper.

Unikitty and Puppycorn once again jump off the floating arcade. "Hey! How come when they act up, all they get is the welcome wagon? If you ask me, it's-" As soon as Master Frown finishes his sentance, Score Creeper shoots lasers at Master Frown again.

Unikitty and Puppycorn land back at the arcade. "So, are you gonna try that again?" question Score Creeper.

"Probably" answered Puppycorn, Score Creeper shoots lasers out of his eyes again at Master Frown. "How about now?" he said.

"Uhh..." as Puppycorn about to say something, Master Frown quickly coves his mouth and said "No, no, we're not!" He sigh a relief, but Score Creeper fires lasers at Master Frown anyway.

"Now listen" said The Score Creeper as he brought out his ancient rule book of his arcade, he opens it and read "Whoever sets foot on this arcade, uninvited, coming in without my permission or otherwise, shall become members of my staff of this arcade forever" He closed the book, the open it again and said "And, uh...ever".

"Will we be having business cards?" said Master Frown, then Score Creeper shoots lasers again at him and yelling "SILENCE!".

"You're part of my staff now, and our job is to drive this floating place, frighting people and bringing them to play games for eternity" said The Score Creeper "It'll be grueling, mind-numbing, and repetitive. Just like...daytime television".

Unikitty and Puppycorn smile widely, but Master Frown criticized his rules and said "Now you listen here, mister. If you think i'm gonna spend more time on this video game-liked haunted place, then you're crazy!, I'm mean look at this place, Pac-Man? Fix-It Felix Jr.? Bishop of Battle? Newsflash ghost boy, no one plays arcade games anymore, they prefer home consoles anyway! Whoever think having a Halloween-themed arcade place was a good idea..." The Score Creeper can't take anymore of Master Frown's criticism over this place, he picks him up "Oh, oh, now what? I suppose you're gonna show me..." The Score Creeper unzips something in mid-air and shows him "Oh gee, that's very nice. What is this, some kind of a magic act?" He tosses Master Frown into the Fly of Despair, screaming and falling with weird monsters and Lovecraft-style creatures in the background as he's falling, Unikitty and Puppycorn watches Master Frown disappear from sight with a clearly worried expression.

Score Creeper closes the Fly of Despair and looks at the two royal siblings "Would anyone else like to enter the "Fly of Despair?".

"No! We know our place now, Mister Score Creeper" said Unikitty, terrified.

"We'll do anything you say!" said Puppycorn, who was terrified as well.

"Then for starters, you can...clean this place up" said Score Creeper as he hands the mop to Unikitty, and a bucket to Puppycorn.

"Look Puppycorn! A real, live, ghost mop!" said Unikitty.

"And I got this hat" said Puppycorn.

"Listen you two!, We're going flying all over Cloud Cuckoo Land tonight for a little haunting spree, so I want this place to look good and scary!" informing The Score Creeper.

Unikitty got confused and said "You mean you want it to look good...and scary. Well, I think we can probably-" Puppycorn puts on a bucket on his head "No, no, sis, I think he means he wants it to look good that it's scary" he said.

"Or maybe that by looking so scary you forget that it doesn't look good" said Unikitty.

"I don't get it" said Puppycorn.

"Look, it's easy, it simply means that-" said Unikitty, Score Creeper got frustrated and yells "Nevermind what it means! I just want it to look scary! That's it!" Score Creeper tell them the examples of scary "You know like mold growing from the ceiling, bugs in the sink, and that white stuff you buy from the store and then kills you from the inside out, that kind of scary".

"So, you don't want it to look good" questioned Unikitty.

"GET MOVING!" yelled The Score Creeper as Unikitty and Puppycorn gets scared and started sweeping with and mop and bucket and started singing "_A gamer's life is a wonderful life, A wonderful life for_ _sure!"_.

Later, they reach Unikingdom, their first destination for a scare "What a night this will be, my co-workers, Howl with me so that we might set this magical land of joy and happiness ablaze with fear!" said The Score Creeper as he howl like a wolf, with Unikitty doing a loud cat noise, and Puppycorn going "Leedle-leedle-leedle-le!"

The Score Creeper howl like a wolf again and Unikitty doing a loud cat noise again, with Puppycorn saying "Leedle-leedle-leedle-le!" again, but it got extended as The Score Creeper attempt to howl again, but got interrupted by Puppycorn's leedle yell.

It was a very long awkward silence after Puppycorn is done yelling "Leedle". "Eh, that''ll do" said The Score Creeper "Okay you cat-unicorn thing, since the blue dog's working the navigation, it's up to you to find our first victim" He give Unikitty a staff, which into a spyglass "Here, use this spyglass".

Unikitty grabs the spyglass and Score Creeper yells at her "Now hurry up! We're burnin' moonlight!"

"Let's see who we can find" said Unikitty as she puts the spyglass on the floor and spins it like if she's playing spin the bottle, the spyglass stopped at a north direction "Sir, there's the guy we can scare!" The telescope points at one of the Action Police, Score Creeper stare nervously, wide eyed and blows the telescope diagonally and points to a child.

"I had four biscuits and I ate one. Then I only had three." sang Rascal.

"Ah yes, it warms my heart seeing children out after dark" said Score Creeper. "Blue Dog, take us behind those rocks".

"Moving behind the rocks" said Puppycorn as he move the arcade behind the rocks, but it got scratches and tears while moving through the rocks.

"Keep going, you're good, your good, your good, your good, and stop!" said Unikitty with the arcade heavily damage after through the rocks "Don't worry sir we'll buff out those scratches".

"Alright, nevermind all that, just jump down when I get the signal" said Score Creeper as he jumps down.

Rascal was walking down the street, when Score Creeper sticks out behind the rock and saying "Boo!", terrifying the kid. "Prepare to play games forever, with a haunting memory, of my ghostly ghost gamers!" he said.

Unikitty and Puppycorn got confused behind the bushes "Was that the signal?" she asked.

"I don't know sis" said Puppycorn.

"Sorry, sorry, just...just do it again" said Unikitty.

The Score Creeper act more dramatic and said the same lines "With the hunting memory of my GHOSTLY GHOST GAMERS!".

Unikitty and Puppycorn emerges from the bushes, making ghost noises, with Unikitty doing a finger trick.

"How does she do that?" said Puppycorn with a ghostly tone as he and Unikitty making ghost noises.

"Get back on my arcade" said Ghost Creeper.

"It's still a mystery!" said both Unikitty and Puppycorn with a ghostly tone as they backed up away from them.

"Those guys are weirdos" said Rascal.

Yes, but their my weirdos" said The Score Creeper.

The Score Creeper got annoyed while Unikitty and Puppycorn attempt to hide behind the rocks, again causing scratches and tears while Unikitty is yelling "Your good, your good, your good".

The Score Creeper scares Feebee with fire out of his mouth and doing the maniacal laughter. Behind him Unikitty and Puppycorn had their own sound effects, Unikitty blowing bubbles, while Puppycorn holding a tin foil sheet and waves it, making a wobble noise.

"Your good, your good, your good" said Unikitty as the same gag happen again.

Hawkodile was jogging outside at night, the Score Creeper scares him emerging from a wall, the Unikitty and Puppycorn attempt to do the same stunt as him but got hit by the same wall he emerge through.

"Your good, your good, your good" said Unikitty as the same gag happen again, and again.

Dino Dude got scared of The Score Creeper as he rotate his head, the he looks at Unikitty and Puppycorn, who are also spinning, but started to go faster, and revealed their in the ice rink and did some ice skating together with the audience cheering at them.

Later back at the floating arcade, Unikitty and Puppycorn are sitting at the bench in the locker room "Why do you think the Score Creeper asked us to wait in the locker room?" she said.

"Maybe he's gonna give us a reward" said Puppycorn.

"Like movie passes?" said Unikitty.

"Or an over sized coffee mug?" said Puppycorn as he and Unikitty started bouncing insanely.

The Score Creeper opens the door and sticks his head, seeing Unikitty and Puppycorn bouncing. "I've been thinking, STOP BOUNCING!" he said as they stopped bouncing "This whole thing about being my co-workers for eternity isn't working out. It's not really you so much as it is me".

"Your setting us free?" questioned Unikitty.

"Well, actually, I'm just gonna eat you. See you at dinner" said The Score Creeper as he exits the locker room.

Unikitty and Puppycorn started screaming then Puppycorn end up saying "Wait, I have an idea!" he said covering Unikitty's mouth.

"Really? What is it?" said Unikitty.

"Let's leave" said Puppycorn.

"But the door is locked and the only way out is through the...Perfume Department" said Unikitty as she point it out of a lot of real life customers and perfume at a JCPenney.

"Let's do it!" said Puppycorn as Unikitty gulped.

Unikitty and Puppycorn started run through a department, but getting sprayed by perfume everytime they tried to avoid it. Puppycorn wears a gas mask, but a hand grabs it and another sprays on his face, another spray got in Unikitty's mouth then she jumps over it but another spray shoots on her face. Finally Puppycorn carries his sister out of the department with more sprays in the air.

They finally manage to get out by jumping out of the door "I always hate going in there" said Puppycorn.

Unikitty smells herself "You know? I actually like it" she said.

Unikitty and Puppycorn heard laughing from another room "Wait! Listen!" said Unikitty and she and Puppycorn saw Score Creeper with a tape recorder.

"Dear Diary: I told them I'm going to eat them tomorrow. I made up some of that brown sauce my cousin showed me just for the occasion. Ahh, it's a good thing that I found my dining blanket again. Remember that last time I lost my dining blanket. I couldn't eat for a whole week. Yes, sir, sometimes I wonder how I'd survive if anything should ever happen."

The Score Creeper jumped that his dining blanket went missing, then he saw Unikitty and Puppycorn with his blanket and ran off.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BLANKET!, Everyone knows that I can't eat without it!" said The Score Creeper.

"Never!" said Unikitty as she hid it behind her.

"Okay then" said The Score Creeper as he fire laser out his eyes, but Unikitty blocked it with his blanket, causing the laser reflected back to his eyes.

The Score Creeper blinks twice just in case if his eyes hurt, then he grab the other end of the blanket and try to yank it out of Unikitty's grasp, they both started tugging it "Give it to me" he said.

"No" said Unikitty as she pulled as the blanket started to tear.

"Wait, you're stretching out the cotton!" yelled The Score Creeper.

Puppycorn walks over and said "It would seems we have reach an impasse".

"The Blue Dog is right, you give me back my blanket, and I'll give you...three wishes" said The Score Creeper.

"Make it five" said Puppycorn.

"Four" said The Score Creeper.

"Three. Take it or leave it" said Puppycorn.

"Okay...uhh, three. You get three wishes". said The Score Creeper.

"WOW Puppycorn, we got Three Wishes! Isn't that great!?" said Unikitty full of excitement.

"Wishes? I wish we have known that earlier" said Puppycorn. His wish got granted as the clock goes backwards one minute.

"Okay, now you got two wishes left" said The Score Creeper.

Unikitty looks as Puppycorn "Well, we still got two more. How exciting! I wish Master Frown were here to see this" said Unikitty.

Meanwhile at the Fly of Despair, Master Frown is still falling, now with spaghetti and skeletons in the background, then a hole opens at the sky and Master Frown went though it and crashes to his apartment, landed on his couch "Whew, boy, I'm glad that's over" he said. Then Unikitty's wish got granted as he teleported back to the arcade.

"Master Frown, you're back!" yelled Unikitty and Puppycorn.

"Guess what Master Frown, Puppycorn and I got three wishes, Puppycorn used the first and I guess I used the second one" said Unikitty as she realized she wasted a wish.

"Well, then, the last one you owe me because you got me back to this nut house!" said Master Frown.

"Wait! I think it belongs to me!" said Puppycorn angrily.

"Well, THAT'S NOT RIGHT BECAUSE..." yelled Unikitty as Master Frown is also yelling, causing an argument to devolves on who will get the last wish.

The Score Creeper yelled "THAT'S ENOUGH! Using my mystic other-worldly powers, I'll decided gets the last wish..." he said. Then he goes "Eenie, meenie, minie, mo, catch a gamer by the toe, if he rage quit, let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and..."

"YOU ARE IT" said The Score Creeper as he points to Unikitty.

"Hurry, Unikitty! We're about to get eaten. What can you wish for to make it so we don't get eaten" panicked Master Frown as Unikitty started thinking.

"Don't worry, Master Frown. I've got it all figured out. He won't be able to eat because...I wish that the Score Creeper was a vegetarian!" said Unikitty as te last wish was granted. The Score Creeper turn into a vegetarian and eats a celery stick.

Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown teleported back home. "HOORAY!" they yelled.

"We're home!" said Unikitty.

"You did it, sis. We're saved" said Puppycorn.

"But, why are we turned into fruits?" questioned Master Frown as he notice theirs a lot of fruits with Master Frown as a banana, Unikitty as grapes and Puppycorn as an orange.

They looked up, realized their in a blender, with The Score Creeper slicing the pieces of a banana "Hey, I get a wish too. Gamers can have fruit too you know" he said as he whistles while slicing. Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown screams and bounce away in the blender.

"Hey, get back here!" said The Score Creeper as he chases them in the blender around a hippie-themed Volkswagen as the story ends.

**The End**


End file.
